A Night Out
by Freshman19
Summary: Moira Shepard and Garrus Vakarian go out on a dinner date. It's Shepard so you know something awesome is bound to happen.


**Heyo! Doing another gift Fic fora friend who id something awesome for me on youtube. *coughAislinnTristacough* . This story features Moira Shepard and Garrus going out on a date on the Citadel. A n ice quiet date...oh who am I kidding, nothign ever nice and queit when Shepard's around. haha.**

* * *

><p>"Oh my. The pinnacle of turian fashion," Moira said, sounding as impressed as possible when Garrus met her outside the airlock of the Normandy. Tonight was date night and Garrus was taking Moira Shepard to the fanciest restaurant on the Citadel that served both human and turian cuisine. They locked arms and walked right through C-Sec customs without so much as slowing down.<p>

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated by the kindest krogan maitre de and waited for the waiter to arrive with menus.

"This place is better than I thought," Garrus said while he surveyed the place. He also noticed that they were the only table with both humans and turians sitting at it. Every other table was either a party of humans or a party of turians, but not a mix.

"Good evening, my name is Tachik and I'll be your waiter tonight," a turian said as he handed them both menus for their respective species. Garrus said something weird that Moira assumed was in turian and the waiter nodded and took his menu.

"I'll have the smoked chicken salad, with tomatoes and green peppers." Moira folded her menu and handed it to Tachik.

When he left, Garrus took Moira's hands into his and looked across the table into her eyes. "You know. I'm glad we're together. I'd never thought I could be happy considering everything that's going on with the Reapers and Cerberus."

"I'm glad you're happy Garrus," Moira smirked. "I'm just glad you were willing to try, despite all the science and studying we had to do."

"Well, it's you Shepard. How could I resist your astounding animal magnetism? I'm surprised you're not shooting away random admirers." Garrus chortled softly at his own joke.

"Who gave you an injection of snarky? I must send them a thank you note," Moira giggled as she leaned forward and gave Garrus a peck on the mandible.

Garrus looked over Moira's head and took note of all the shocked faces looking at them. Turians with their mandibles flared, humans looking like that one piece of abstract art with the screaming person. When Garrus made eye contact these people looked away and Garrus looked back to Moira to keep her unaware of the onlookers.

"So what's part of your dish?" Moira asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

"Oh, cooked shatha meat with Palaven vegetables. Have to keep my body healthy if I'm going to be leading teams against reaper minions." Garrus flexed his arm like a human body builder, getting more giggles from Moira along with more looks of shock and now anger from some of the other patrons.

"But enough about us. Are you worried about the whole Reaper invasion?" Garrus said to try and make the conversation more serious.

Before Moira could answer a Turian couple passed by and said something off-handedly that made Garrus's mandibles flare, which caused Moira to tense up.

"What just happened?" She asked as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Nothing to worry about."

"Tell me Garrus."

Garrus sighed. "They called me a turian word that means 'traitor.' I assume it's because everyone here knows we're on a date."

"So people here, have a PROBLEM WHEN I DO THIS?" Moira shouted so everyone could hear her and walked around the table and sat in Garrus's lap while stroking his face. This got a few murmurs out of a few tables but no action.

"That's what I thought!" Moira got up and retook her seat. Oddly enough the rest of the evening was quiet. Both parties enjoyed their meals and, at Moira's suggestion to stick it to everyone that disliked them being together, they fed each other the last parts of their meals. Garrus paid for the entire check, which sparked Moira to ask him where he got the money.

"You aren't the only one who pokes through those crates during missions," Garrus chuckled as he helped Moira up from her chair, taking in the view of her purple dress. Garrus and Moira locked arms again and exited the restaurant.

"You are quite the ladies man Vakarian," Moira giggled as they passed the gun shop she had endorsed.

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store on the Citadel," announced the store PA with a recording of her voice.

"Well well, boys, looks like we've got a hero," a turian said as he cut between Garrus and Moira, followed by a few more turians who moved to surround them. Their markings were the same as Garrus's meaning that they were from the same colony has he was.

"I guess when you're a hero, you get your followers to worship you and betray their home world."

"If you know who I am then-" Moira said, cut-off as Garrus stepped forward.

"If you got a problem then you can say it to me, and face the consequences," he said.

"Oh really?" the turian said as his cronies closed in.

"Yeah." Garrus quickly reached into his tuxedo and pulled his pistol and shot the talker in the leg. He turned and shot a turian that was reaching for Moira right in the chest. She moved just as Garrus roundhouse kicked him into the gun shop.

"I'm Commander Shepard and this is my favorite store in the Citadel," the PA chimed again.

Garrus slowly turned to the remaining three turians. "Which one of you sons a bitches is next?"

His mandibles flares as one of them charged. Garrus ducked the jab threw at him and uppercut the turian with the butt of his pistol and put a round in his foot to keep him down.

"Two left. Let's make this quick, my girlfriend's getting bored." Garrus motioned over his shoulder to Moira. Her face was lit with a happy smirk as she watched as Garrus took down the last two Turians with surgical precision. Then C-Sec showed up.

"Freeze! You have the right to remain silent!" a turian and human agent approached the scene. "Put the gun down!"

"Hold it you two," Moira said steeping up to Garrus, "Commander Shepard, Special Tactics and Reconnaissance branch of the Citadel. He was just defending me from these thugs."

"My apologies ma'am have a nice evening. We'll book them."

"I must say Garrus. I'm impressed with how you took them down with just a pistol and hand to hand."

"Well, when you fight mercs on Omega for a few months, and then take on the collectors, you tend to get real good at kicking ass." Garrus looked into her eyes, "Plus, I believe it's the job of the man to defend the ladies honor when it's besmirched."

Moira raised an eyebrow at that revelation, "You've been reading old human dating guides haven't you?"

"I might be."

"You might want to read something more recent."

"I'll do that."


End file.
